Someone's in the Way
by xXxMistressChaosxXx
Summary: After Total Drama Wourl Tour & juvy Duncan & Gwen are reunited, but what happens someone tries to get between them? will Duncan let it happen of fight for the girl he thinks he may love? find out inside! if this summery sucks my bad!
1. Lets move

**Sm101: ok I had this idea and I had to put it down even though I have a story that I've seriously neglected and I feel guilty for putting this up but it had to be done! So enjoy cause this is the only Duncan pairing I approve of, him and Courtney obviously headed for a train wreck since total drama action so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the total drama series cause if I did the show would be more violent and Courtney's complaining self would've got beat the hell up! But sadly I don't own it.**

Duncan sat there on his bed staring at the top bunk carving a skull into it. He was completely bored; he put the tool away as he heard foot steps.

"Duncan its time" the guard said as he unlocked the cell door and slid it open.

Duncan stood up and walked out, his face impassive as he walked to the desk and signed his name.

"Duncan, box # 450-7Z9L." the man said, coming back after finding the box he wanted "all the things you came in with. One tan long sleeve shirt, one black skull tee, a pair of dark denim shorts, one 6 inch switch blade pocket knife, one pair of red converse, one skull key chain, and one slider touch screen phone."

After Duncan changed out the horrible orange jumpsuit he was escorted outside. He saw a black truck pull up with a lot of boxes packed on top. He walked up and saw his mom smiling at him. She had long butt length black hair, crazy long lashes, and black snake bites. She was curvy with and athletic build, D cup breast and a killer ass. She didn't look a day over 25, even though she was.

"How many times am I gonna have to say 'welcome home son'?" she chuckled stepping out the car.

"Only to see you smile like that ma" he said hugging her. Yea he was mammas little boy anyone messed with her they got Duncan's fist. They got in the car and Duncan looked into the back to see his brothers, Michael and Damien "wassup tweeb one and tweeb two?"

"Hey we're not tweebs!" Damien said, he had shaggy black hair with a red Mohawk

"Yea and why does he get to be one?" Michael said; he was the same with a purple Mohawk. All the boys looked alike, no doubt they are family.

"Leave Damian and Michael alone" she said

"Aw the twins know I'm just messin" Duncan laughed

"You know your grounded right?" she said pulling away

"Aw mom!"

"Your lucky it wasn't that bad so you only get a month!" she yelled "that means to school and back, no cell phone, computer, laptop, TV, video games, or company"

"Ok but where are we going?" he grumbled

"My job just moved me to the firm in Virginia and I got a promotion, but first we have to go get your car and pack the rest of the stuff into it and hitting the road." She smiled

"Aw man it probably needs to be washed" he said thinking of his hummer wasting away in the driveway.

After going home and packing things in the car and a 3 day drive they finally made it to their new house. Duncan's mom smirked as they wowed at the house. It was huge, way bigger than their apartment by 4 times. It had a two car garage and the yard was huge!

'The cars I'm gonna steal here' Duncan marveled 'and twice as many windows to break in this neighbor hood!'

"Mom its, like, twice as bid as our old house!" Damien said

"Huge yard!" Michael said

"I ordered some furniture so you guys have new beds and chairs and stuff. And we have new living room furniture, and so help me if any of it gets ruined…" she hissed darkly through clenched teeth, scaring the crap out of everyone, then smiled again "anyways lets get out and look around. The twins are 12 now so they get their own rooms; there are three guest rooms, my room is the masters with my own bathroom down the hall, and Duncan, come with me to the attic."

They walked up the stairs, turned on the light, and Duncan's jaw dropped. The whole attic was painted black with green stripes, except the front and back wall that were black with a giant white skull on it. The floor had black carpet except for the end which was hard wood; his entertainment area would go there.

"Mom" Duncan said turning and hugging her "you are the coolest ever! I bet no one else can say their mom is hardcore"

"Ha, I know, hulk, I know" his nick name for only her. His brother then called up.

"Mom, the movers are here" Damien and Michael said "the truck is huge!"

They went down stairs to help the movers. There was so much kitchen wear, living and dinning room sets, and bed and bath stuff, that by time they were done it was well into night and everyone was exhausted. At the moment the two cable men were just about done hooking up the cable and internet.

"Okay, miss, that should do it. The cable should be on in each room you requested and my partner says you have internet and wireless up and running" one said

"Just sign this" the other said in a country accent "thanks, darlin', we'll be on our way now. Ya'll take care ya hear."

"Ok guys" she said once they were gone "how about pizza and cheese cake?"

"Alright!" Duncan said tossing his knife in the air. His first good meal since he got out!

"Yea!" the twins shouted

"Hook up the play station while I order so me and Michael can kick your butts in mortal combat" she said "and Duncan don't think you're off the hook your still grounded"

They sat and played while snacking on pizza, Duncan and Michael were on fire with 7 to 4 wins. At the end of the session everyone was stuffed and the wins were tied 14 to 14. Everyone stood and left for their rooms thoroughly out of energy, although it was still nothing compared to everything he went through on the seasons of total drama. He went up the stairs and looked around his room; he'd have some good memories here. He climbed into his new bed staring at the ceiling mirror, which he just noticed, until he fell asleep.

Duncan woke up the neck day hanging half off the bed; he rolled over stretching and cracking his stiff bones. He got up and looked around wondering why everything looked different. Oh yea, this is their new house. He stumbled down the stairs still half sleep and shuffled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped right in, since he was already naked from sleeping. He let the nice, steaming, hot water flow down his body waking him up as he washed up. He stepped out and grabbed his towel off the towel rack and stepped over to the sink. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, fixing his Mohawk, and sanitizing his piercings he went down stairs and fixed him some breakfast.

He sat eating about half the box of Reese puffs in his giant bowl, while watching jack ass. He heard the thump of shoes coming down the stairs. He looked to see his mom crabbing a banana and drinking some freshly made coffee, as she moved about making herself some lunch. She looked over and noticed him sitting there.

"What are you doing up so early?" she said "you usually don't wake up until around two."

"Eh, I'll probably fall into my usual routine ounce I get used to it here." He said inhaling more cereal "you goin' to work already?"

"Yea I'll be back around 4:30 to 5" she said putting her lunch in her brief case and headed for the door. "Be good"

"No promises" he said hugging her bye.

After his mom left he immediately started up the play station. He played for about three hours until his brothers got up at 12. After they ate and they all played the system for awhile Duncan decided he was bored. He looked at his pajama clad brothers.

"You dorks got any money?" he said

"Yea" Michael said

"Why" Damien asked

"Get dressed we're going to the arcade and then we're" Duncan said then yelled after the sprinting twins. "Charge your phones before we go!"

Duncan went upstairs and put on his white wife beater that had a black skull on it, a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned, dark blue jeans, and black converse. He grabbed his keys off his night stand and went down stairs to see the twins waiting on them.

"Don't spend all your money and don't tell mom I took you anywhere" he said glaring at them which he knew would scare them. "Ok, lets go"

Duncan was glad she'd already copied the house keys and given them one. He drove around taking in the sights, everything looked rich and brand new but the stores he went into were just as cheap as his old neighbor hood. He finally spotted the arcade and walked in with the twins. As soon as they walked in everyone stared at them, half looked so…grade A snobby rich kids, the others looked normal.

"what are you looking at!" Damien sneered

"now now, Damien, they don't know us so excuse their ignorance." Michael said. Duncan held back his laughter at the twins' good kid bad kid routine they loved to pull. "return to your games…NOW!"

All the kids resumed their games and not looking them in the eyes as they walked past. The twins ran off when they found their favorite game. Duncan on the other hand walked out and bought a couple cans of monsters next door then returned and returned and sat an a stool where he could see his brothers. He scanned the arcade when he spotted a group of people. They looked like his kind of gang. Three of them were huddled around while the fourth was messing with the machine. Duncan walked up to them and watched in amusement as the guy struggled. When the guy got frustrated Duncan laughed.

"yo kid what you laughin at!" the big one said. He had short brown hair and was on the husky side.

"you find something amusing?" one said. He had long shoulder length dark red hair that covered his face and was kinda scrawny.

"yea your buddy seems to be having trouble." Duncan laughed

"you think you can do it better? Or did you come to snitch?" the fourth guy stood from the floor. His hair was black and spiked up all over and he had a nose ring like a bull.

"gladly." Duncan walked over and leaned against the machine. He looked around for security an when he found it clear he took out his knife spinning it then jammed it into the quarter slot. He jiggle it a little till he felt the click. "hurry up and press the return coin button."

As soon as the spike haired guy pressed the button quarters started spewing out. They all took turns getting pocket full's of quarters. They all laughed as they went to one of those machines that turn change into dollars. In the end they wound up wit nearly $200 in quarters.

"You know Duncan your alright. Oh I'm Gage but people call me Exo; Fire crotch here is Trey; big guy here is Ryan."

"Yo Gage!" a guy hollered from down the street. He was Black, braids in his hair, ripped sleeve, black, disturbed Tee, spiked wrist bands baggy trip pants and all black Nikes and was on the buff side. "Wassup man, who's the new guy?"

"Finally you show up you missed it! This is Duncan he just scored us all this in record time!" Gage said "yo Duncan meet, Dartanion, but everyone calls him D or Target"

"yo dude what's up" Duncan said pounding his fist "so why target?"

"give me something that you think is impossible to hit." He said picking up a couple small rocks. Duncan looked around and picked a high, fast, flying, bird. "I said impossible"

"dude you see how fast its flying hurry before you miss it" Duncan said

"alright" he said. He started watching the bird closely as it darted side to side. He cocked his arm back and launched it. They watched as the bird stalled and did a spiral down to earth. Duncan was impressed, he got that far without a sling shot!

"dude that's sweet!" Duncan said

"I never miss" he said smugly. Duncan laughed as he looked at the clock. And was about to freak, no way had they been out that long

"I guess time does fly when you're havin' fun." Duncan said "I gotta take off write down you're number for me while I go get my little brothers. I'll see you tomorrow same time and maybe we can smash windows."

"nah tomorrow we hang with the girls I could introduce you to em" trey said

"sure but I gotta be back before 5 I'm supposed to grounded" Duncan laughed as they walked back to the arcade but stopped when he found his Michael holding this big tubby kid while Damien punched him repeatedly. "yo tweebs what's going on?"

"this guy decided he wanted to drink the monsters we bought" Damien said between punches

"then refused to pay for new ones and swung on me." Michael said kicking the guy in his knees making him scream and kneel.

"well hurry up and finish him off so we can beat mom home." He said

"fine" they sighed "always ruin the fun."

Michael let him go and Damien punched the kid in his stomach making him double over. Michael went around and brought his foot down on the back of the kids head making him pass out on the floor. As the twins walked over the kids gave way completely scared of them; even the manager looked slightly fearful. They walked out and went to the car.

"sweet ride man!" they said looking at the hummer "gas guzzler though"

"nah my uncle Rod and me fixed it so now it has twice the speed and only takes half the amount of gas for the mileage" Duncan said

"cool well hears our cells and my address just hit us up when you wanna hang" they said walking off.

They all hopped in the truck and sped home just in time to beat his mom home by a half hour. He parked it on the couch and acted as if he never left. His mom came in on her blue tooth, squealing about some nonsense that girls talk about, carrying some groceries. He walked over to her and waited which tool forever, he'd unloaded the car by time she was done.

"mom can I have my cell phone back?" he asked

"no." she said putting some chicken in the oven to bake.

"c'mon, mom" he said

"you have no one to call besides all your friends back home but that's a long distance now." She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"fine, then can you reduce my sentence for good behavior?" he asked

"good behavior? Duncan did you forget _my_ son, so I know you down to the guitar hero boxers you're wearing" she said

"whoa, how do you know what boxers I'm wearing?" he asked

"because I'm your mother." she said smiling with smugness as she prepared sides "now, watch these for me while I go shower and change. I smell like business and uptightness."

She came back about 20 minutes later in a 'I hate Preps' Tee, black skinny jeans, and flats; yea she was one of those hot mom's that did it without even trying. She had the twins following her as she sat down and muted the TV which meant a talk.

"ok guys you'll all be going to school in two day's so I picked up some new school gear for you" she said handing the what she knew they'd like "Duncan your going to Trenton High home of the Anacondas and you two will be going to Xion Middle school. Now this year there will no fighting, suspensions, pranks, or calls home saying that you've been flicking classes. I don't need to go over punishments do I?"

"no" they all mumbled

"good, now go wash up for dinner."

They ate dinner peacefully with easy conversation they all wrestled for a bit then everyone went to their rooms to sleep, watch TV, or whatever. Duncan had to admit today was a good day. He wondered how his friends would be around the new guys he just met. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow as he tossed some darts at his dart board.

**Sm101: ok lets get er done! Lol more chapters comin for you in the future! Hope you liked it so review everyone! –goes to mosh & get drunk-**


	2. Reunited and pissing people off

**Sm101: ok I'm sorry I'm just lazy also I missed a lot of school so it took awhile to catch up but back now so on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the total drama series **

Duncan woke up to his cell ringing in his ear; his whole head was filled with slipknot. He growled and answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" he shouted

"You, Duncan" his mom said through the phone

"Shit! Mom I'm sorry I didn't k now it was you" he said

"Yeah whatever" she rolled her eyes "look you have your phone back just incase of emergency now go take out the ground beef so I can make spaghetti tonight."

"You got it" he said

"Thanks and Duncan?"

"Yea?"

"Answer the phone like that again and you'll be in pain as well as grounded!" she said then hung up

"God that woman scares me" he said getting dressed then went through his other pants for the slip of paper he needed "since I have my phone back might as well call the guys"

He saved the numbers in his phone and called them on four way.

"Yo Exo, Trey, Ryan, Dartanian, what's goin down?" Duncan said

"Sup man we're goin to meet the girls today at the skate park you got gear?" Exo said

"Yea I got a bike and a skate board" Duncan said

"Dude, go with the board" Trey said

"Yea the bikes crowd the place so we don't need anymore." Gage

"Alright when we goin?"

"Well we were gonna walk over there from the ice cream shop."

"I'm on my way I can just drive there then we can drive to the park" Duncan said headed downstairs where the twins were. "Yo tweebs grab your gear and get in the car we're goin to the skate park"

"You're bringing your brothers?"

"Yea they can just play outside or something. I can't leave them at home they'll destroy everything" Duncan said

"True but hey Lexi has two little sisters, Sya and Syu has a brother and a sister, and Trish has a bro so they can go play in the yard" Dartanian said

"Anyways give me directions to the ice cream shop"

Duncan pulled up to the shop 15 minutes later and hopped out, his brothers following suit. He walked in and immediately spotted his group.

"Yo, dudes, what's up!" he said after all the fist pounding was done

"Nice to see ya finally made it!" Exo said

"Sup little dudes!" Trey said to Michael and Damien.

"Yo"

"Supp man"

"Grab a cone and chill for a bit" Dartanian said

After ordering them some cones they all sat down and chatted for a bit. They all laughed when Ryan's cone fell the dared him to eat it, laughing when he whipped it off and ate it. They were laughing so hard and loud they were kicked out of the shop. They rolled around for a bit still laughing and talking until Trey got a call.

"Sup, Lexi…ok we'll be there in, like, ten" he said "we got a new guy with us and his little bro's so they can hang outside."

They took of down the street to the skate park and parked then walked through the gate gears ready. They spotted a group of girls waving at them. When trey and Exo started walking towards them Duncan followed.

"Ok girls this is Duncan and his little bro's Michael and Damien" trey said Duncan "this is my girl Lexi; Dartanian's girl Sya; Ryan's girl Syu; and this is Trish"

"Sup" Duncan said while his brothers nodded. Lexi was short with brown hair and big innocent eyes that hid mischief; Sya and Syu are Japanese twins and looked exactly the same, except Sya has snake bites and Syu had small gages in her ears and her eyebrow pierced; Trish had blond hair, green eyes and seemed irritated.

"Konichiwa" the twins said hugging their guys

"Sup dude" Lexi said

"Hey" Trish said boredly

"Don't mind her she's always like that" Syu said "Exo calm down she'll be here in a little bit"

"Who?" Duncan asked

"His crush" Ryan laughed

"His girlfriend?" Duncan laughed

"He wishes" Trish snorted then she looked to the gate "here she comes lover boy"

Duncan looked to the gate and his jaw dropped. Skating towards them, shoes in one hand and a drawing pad in the other, was the most beautiful girl Duncan had thought he'd never see again, Gwen. She still had those beautiful midnight blue streaks in her hair and her eye looked a little darker but, other than that she was still the same old Gwen. He was so shocked to see her he couldn't move as she skated to them.

Gwen was in her own little world listening to paramore as she skated towards them. She really wasn't in the mood for Exo making passes at her. She wished he'd get the fact that she just didn't like him like that but he was just so determined! She looked up and waved to them then noticed an extra person. Who was the guy with the green…Mohawk? Gwen's heart sped up as she got closer and she gasped as she could clearly see who it was. Duncan. She hadn't seen him in months and she couldn't believe he was here in front of her. She skated to a halt in front of him.

"Duncan?"

"Gwen?" he said then swooped down and caught her in a hug. It felt good to have her in his arms again "I can't believe you're here"

"Me either" she said looking up at him "I haven't heard from you in forever"

"What do you mean? I wrote you a couple letters." Duncan said

"You did?" she said then thought "my dad must have taken them he still treats me like a child"

"Well you look grown up to me, babe" Duncan smirked

"I'd hope so" Gwen smiled as Duncan leaned closer and she did too. And just as their lips met-

"What's going on here?" Exo shouted coming in between them and glaring at Duncan

"Dude what's your problem!" Duncan glared

"How do you know Gwen and why are you all hugs with her?" he said

"We met on total drama island and hooked up" Duncan glared. If he didn't get out of his face soon he'd seriously hurt him. "We lost touch because I went to juvy, now move!"

"So you and Gwen are together?" he said turning to Gwen "but I thought-"

"You thought what? That you and me could be together?" Gwen sighed irritated "I told you a million times I don't like you like that"

"Because of him right?" Exo sneered

"Yes and the fact that your just not my type" Gwen said walking over to Duncan who grabbed her possessively

"Fine" he growled walking away "whatever"

"Dude, don't worry about him" Trey said watching Exo punch a tree across the way

"yea we told him he needed to give up before he got his heart broken but he never listens" Trish said rolling her eyes as she got up and started walking towards Exo "he'll get over it"

"Great now I feel guilty" Gwen said shaking her head

"Don't, you told him you weren't into him it was only a matter of time till he got it through his skull" Duncan said

"C'mon lets just try and have a good time" Dartanian said getting on his board "I wanna skate before we hit up Lexi's house"

"You guys go ahead I we'll catch up" Duncan said dragging Gwen to secluded spot hidden by trees.

"Duncan, what are you-" she was cut off by Duncan's lips on hers. She melted wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Duncan smiled "it's been so long since I've seen and when you didn't write me back I was beginning to think you forgot about me"

"Oh please with the impressions you make no one could forget you" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder

"Good to know" he chuckled

"Hey!" she said looking up and smiling "I think your voice got a little deeper than I remember"

"Yea and I think you've developed more" he chuckled when she playfully punched him in the chest which meant they ended up wrestling and falling with him on top.

Gwen blushed at their new position and Duncan smirked. Duncan leaned down and kissed her again and she returned it and moaned as he ran his hand up her stocking clad leg and wrapped it around his waist. They stayed there until they heard their names being called. They quickly sat up and pretended like nothing happened.

"Here they are." Trey said

"Are they decent?" Dartainan laughed

"Oh shut up, Dartanian" Gwen shouted standing and almost tripping "stupid skates"

"Allow me" Duncan said throwing her over his shoulders

"Hey! I have a skirt on" she said then blushed when his hand moved to her butt

"That better?" he said laughing as she pounded on his back.

"Jerk!" she chuckled as he slid her down to her feet but didn't let go

"Ah but if I wasn't then I wouldn't be me"

"And I wouldn't have you any other way" she laughed

"Stop with the PDA and get a move on!" Sya shouted disappearing in the skate park bowl

"Let's go!" Dartanian said following on his board

"Last one in is a rotten heather" Duncan said to Gwen taking off

"Hey no fair" she laughed trying to catch up.

"Damn him!" Exo growled

"Calm down" Trish said

"How can I? He stole Gwen!" he shouted

"He can't steal her if she was never yours" she said

"But I saw her first" he said "I had first claim"

"Girls aren't property you can claim and put on lay-away we can make our own choices and she chose Duncan" Trish said "there are other girls out there"

"Like who?"

"Well…like me?" she smiled

"Good one, Trish, but I'm being serious here" he chuckled

"Yea I know" she chuckled sadly "you need to move on"

"No! I want Gwen and I'll have her damn it!" he said "no other is good enough"

"Fine, asshole, you can try but your setting you're self up to fail! If you weren't so stupid and stubborn you'd see you'll never have her! Their are plenty other girls out their for you who actually like you!" Trish shouted angrily standing and walking away and whispered "I know because I'm one of them"

"Whatever" he said wondering what her problem was "I'll have her by any means necessary"

**Sm101: ok it is done! Things are starting to heat up so stay tuned and feed me reviews, that's how I keep the ideas flowin!**


End file.
